Someone's Grace
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: The reason the Hatter isn't as Mad as he could be is Alice. Then the curse happens and she forgets his existence. Then Jefferson sees her in a bookshop one day and all of his feelings come rushing back to him. Is she the key to getting back his Grace and his sanity or will she refuse to believe him?
1. Chapter 1

**I have just recently caught up with _Once Upon a Time _so I wanted to write this story. I absolutely adore Jefferson so I thought I'd write a story for him. **

**I know the Alice stories are done to death but I want to try my hand at one. Alice is Hilary Duff.**

**There's a link to my polyvore account on my profile where you can see Alice's clothes. **

**The things that are in Italics are Jefferson's memories. **

* * *

I was in the only bookshop in the entire town when I saw her for the first time. She was two aisles away from me, looking in the classic fiction section, completely oblivious to my existence. There was something about her that kept trying to draw me over but when our eyes locked I was thrown back into a world I'd nearly forgotten.

...

_I was sitting in my studio working on yet another hat when I heard something outside. I was skittish to sit it down, maybe this one was the one to get me to Grace, but I did anyway. _ _I cracked my door open and looked outside. _

_There was a girl, maybe nineteen in age, standing outside in the middle of Wonderland. I thought about leaving her there but then refrained. She was, after all, someone's Grace. _

"_Hello, you look like you're lost! Can I help you?" I shouted over to her, making her jump slightly before looking over at me._

_My heart stopped beating in my chest at the sight of her. She had beautiful blue eyes the color of sapphires and long blonde curls the color of honey. I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and hide her away from the terrors of Wonderland._

"_Yes, I'm Alice and I think I've gone mad. Where am I?" She asked, timidly walking up to me. "I don't think I'm awake. This has to be a dream, but it seems so very real. Who are you?"_

_I couldn't pass up the chance. My lips pulled up into a smile as I said with flourish, "We're all mad here, it's Wonderland."_

_..._

I looked over at the girl again and saw that she was looking at me this time. I recognized the look on her face, it was the look everyone in Storybrooke had when they tried to see past the glamour that was shrouding them.

Her face fell when she couldn't place me and she looked back down at the book in her hands. I couldn't help my laugh when I saw what it was. _Alice in Wonderland_, how appropriate; little did she know she was about to read her autobiography.

* * *

Later that week I was sitting in Granny's Diner when I heard the bell above the door ring. When I looked up I saw familiar sapphire colored eyes -Alice. To my surprise she sat down in my booth across from me and placed her hands on the table in front of her.

"Why were you staring at me in the bookshop yesterday?" she asked all traces of timidness gone. "I don't appreciate you stalking me."

I held up my hands in a surrender gesture. "Don't flatter yourself, kid. I don't stalk you; I just thought you looked familiar."

That seemed to hit a nerve with her because she bit her full bottom lip and looked at me. The vulnerability in that stare would have made me hit my knees if I wasn't already sitting. She was my Alice, the Alice who saved me from going completely mad while we were in Wonderland.

...

_The girl, Alice, has stayed with me for almost two weeks now. She even tried to help me sew some of my hats. She didn't question why I was in such a rush to make a certain one; she just went along with me. When the Queen came to check on me I made sure Alice was hidden so she wouldn't be caught and persecuted. I don't think I could handle losing her._

"_Who's the Grace that you talk about in your sleep? Is she a girl from your home?" Alice asked as she sewed laced along the rim of a bowler. _

_I was in the middle of making yet another top hat when she asked that. I nearly ripped it to pieces. "She's none of you concern. Don't worry about her, she's mine."_

_Alice didn't ask anything else about her the length of the time we spent together. I noticed that she was slowly drifting away from me and it was my own fault. I was sure she thought Grace was a female from back home that had my heart. _

_One day after the Queen had come to check on me and yet again had threatened to chop of my head, I decided to tell Alice about Grace. _

"_Grace is my daughter back in the real world. I brought over the Evil Queen and she tricked me into bringing her father back. She knew that if only two people came into this world only two could go back so I'm trapped. Grace is home waiting for me and I'm hopeless about getting back to her," I explained, fidgeting with a scrap of satin instead of looking at her._

"_Well Mr. Hatter, I guess we're going to have to work harder on making this hat for you," she said with a grin that made something in my stomach knot up. "No one deserves to be separated from their family."_

_..._

"I think you do too but I can't place where I've seen you before. Why can't I?" she asked, practically consuming her bottom lip as she studied me intensely.

"Sometimes we block things out that we can't stand to remember. Maybe you don't want to remember me," I said calmly. "I'm rather mad, after all. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to remember me at all."

"I don't think I could forget someone as magnificent as you," she said, winking at me before getting up and walking out of the diner.

I was so focused on Alice walking away from me that I didn't notice anyone sit down across from me again. When I saw Regina Mills was sitting across from me I jumped in surprise. The only person in the world who could make my skin crawl and fear well up inside of me, the Evil Queen.

"Jefferson, what are you doing with that girl?" she asked, tapping her nails against the counter. "You aren't telling her about the curse are you?"

"I'm not doing anything that you don't deserve. You've made your bed now you've got to lie in it," I said, dropping a couple of bills onto the table for my tea and getting up.

I didn't wait for her response; I just shouldered my way out of the diner. I didn't want to talk to her; I didn't even want to breathe the same air as her. She was a wicked bitch that did anything she wanted if it meant she got her way. She didn't care who she knocked down as long as she made her way to the top.

I had been used so many times that I didn't even want to think about it. The minute I told her that I found Alice the minute she would take her from me again. I don't understand why but in her mind I can never be happy.

Alice was the only thing in the world that could make me forget about my sorrows of losing Grace if even for a moment. If I got closer to her again I don't think I could handle losing her, the sheer pain of her being ripped out of my arms.

Maybe I was curse to lose all of the women that I care about. Maybe loving me was a curse itself; I had a tendency to hurt the ones I care the most about. Just ask Alice.

...

_Alice and I had just come back from tea with the rabbit, the Cheshire cat, and the worm when I heard it. The cracking of limbs outside my house, the sign that someone was coming to visit and I don't mean a friendly visitor._

"_Alice, you need to hide! That's the Queen," I hissed, pushing her under my desk. _

_Then I sat in the des with my knees on either side of her body. The Queen walked in but the only thing I could focus on was her hands resting on my thighs. She was absentmindedly rubbing up and down, trying to calm herself I'm sure, but that wasn't what was happening._

"_Hatter, what are you doing? Aren't you trying to make a hat to get back to your precious Grace?" she said, laughing quite loudly._

_I pushed Alice's hands away and stood, hoping that I was going to embarrass myself. "Yes my Queen, I'm working diligently on making the hat."_

"_It doesn't mean anything to me; you're just making it to please yourself. But remember our deal; you can only live by yourself in this house. If I find out about anyone else your head will be gone," she said, her lips pulled up in a sickly sweet smile._

_I tried to ignore the beautiful girl under my desk. "Yes, I remember our deal and I'm quite grateful. I need to get back to my Grace."_

"_Just don't forget it," she said. Then she pulled her thumb across her neck, "If not that is your fate, my dear Hatter."_

_..._

Alice and I only grew closer after that. And when I say closer I do mean _closer. _Now she couldn't even remember me at all. In this moment, I swear I'm going to make her remember me if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Drop a review to tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually got reviews for my first chapter! I wasn't expecting anyone to even read this story, much less like it! So thank you to everyone that reviewed! **

**And just in case it wasn't obvious, I don't own Once Upon a Time or Alice in Wonderland. Just saying.**

* * *

Allison's Point of View:

I couldn't get the man from the bookshop out of my mind. There was something about him that was so familiar to me but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. His eyes and his smirk, it reminded me of something rather… _mad._

"What's wrong, my friend? Is there something the matter in that little head of yours?" my best friend Harrison said, twitching his nose so his glasses would stay on his nose.

"Have you ever met someone that was so familiar to you that you could almost place them but there was something stopping you?" I asked, pulling my legs up and tucking them underneath me as bit my bottom lip.

"I don't think so; maybe I can help you place the person. We have known each other for years," he said, closing his book and moving closer to me. "Tell me about them."

"I don't know his name but he has brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. His smile is more of a smirk and he has this scarf that he tucks into a vest. It makes him look sophisticated and mysterious," I said dreamily. "Doesn't he sound so very lovely?"

"You're talking about Jefferson and he's a couple exhibits short of the Smithsonian," Harrison said, his face twitching again before he pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at it.

"What's wrong, Hare? Are you late for a very important date or something?" I giggled, quoting the book I was reading.

His head stood at attention as he locked gazes with me. "What was that? It sounded so familiar, sort of like something that I've said before. Déjà vu or something."

"That feeling has wracked me for some time now. I don't know what to do about it," I said right as the bell above the door chimed.

"Welcome to Alice's Wonderland," I greeted as I walked out into the lobby of the store. "Where everything you want is right within your reach. My name is Allison, how may I help you?"

"So that's what your name is, is it? I was very curious," a familiar voice asked.

I looked up and saw the man, Jefferson, I'd met yesterday. His eyes were practically laughing at me as he looked down the bridge of his nose. He was way taller than me, something I hadn't noticed before.

"Yes, I'm Allison and this is my odds and ends shop. Feel free to look around and see if there's anything that tickles your fancy," I said, sitting on the stool next to the counter and faking a look of disinterest.

He stands in front of the counter and says, "What if you're the thing that tickles my fancy, Alice? Can I take you home with me?"

I know my cheeks were turning pink at the thought of it but I wasn't going to let him see me sweat. "But of course you can, I'll go grab my jacket, hat, and scarf and we'll be off."

He laughed at me and I felt my cheeks heating up again. There was something about him that made me think that maybe we'd _known _each other. But that was stupid; I'd never even met this man as far as I knew. I was just having déjà vu for no reason.

"Ally, I've got to be going! I'm going to be late for a very important date," he said, winking at me. When he saw Jefferson he stopped in his tracks and said, "Hello, I'm Harrison Wheeler, it's lovely to meet you."

Harrison shot out the door, checking his pocket watch as he pushed it open, before Jefferson could properly introduce himself. After the bell above the door rang I looked back over at Jefferson.

"I want to take you out on a date today, Alice. When are you available?" he asked, taking my hands in his and smiling at me.

I looked around the store and said, "I don't know if I can leave my store in the middle of rush hour. Look at all of the people in here; it'd be a free-for-all without my supervision."

The only person in the store was Archie Hopper, the town psychologist. I trusted him with the store so I took the keys out of my dress pocket and shouted, "Arch, will you lock up the shop after you're done?"

"Of course, Alice, you can trust me, dearie," he said, catching the keys and placing them in the pocket of his vest.

I nodded before running into the backroom and putting on my jacket, gloves, hat, and scarf. I walked back out into the store to see that a fresh snow had started falling. I shivered before buttoning up my jacket to fight the cold.

"Milady," Jefferson said, offering me his arm.

I slid my hand into the bend of it and winked at Archie before shutting the door behind me, flipping the sign to 'closed'. I couldn't ignore the fact that it seemed so familiar to be this close to Jefferson. Or the way my hand fit in the bend of his arm it was sort of like breathing it was so normal.

"It's not every day a lady like myself goes out with a total stranger," I smiled, biting my bottom lip. "Where are we going?"

"Just a little place that I know of with the best hot chocolate you're ever going to drink. Do you trust me, Alice?" he asked, smirking down at me.

I stopped dead in my tracks as a vision blossomed into my mind.

* * *

_I was sitting on the edge of some kind of table or something. Actually, the more I looked at it the more it looked like a mushroom of some sort but that wasn't possible. Mushrooms weren't this big unless I was dreaming –or high, which I wasn't._

"_Look down here, Alice. I'm going to catch you, I swear it," a voice said from down below me. "Don't you trust me, love?"_

_I looked down and saw Jefferson standing there in very…different clothing. He had an extravagant hat perched on his head with a brightly colored vest over his equally bright shirt. There was something behind his eyes that set my body into fits of shivers but I shrugged it off._

"_The last time I trusted you I ended up with a tongue the size of a toad!" I shouted, swinging my feet. I don't know where the words came from but they seemed to fit the situation._

"_How was I supposed to know that you were allergic to chamomile tea?" he laughed, holding his arms out. "Jump down, love. I'll catch you, I promise! Do you trust me, Alice?"_

* * *

I jerked out of my revere and looked over at Jefferson. His big green eyes were boring holes into me as he tried to figure out what I was doing. I'm sure I looked like I was about to start convulsing or something.

"Alice, are you okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something," he said, standing in front of me and placing his hands on my shoulders. "You're not going to pass out of me or something are you? I mean, I'll catch you and everything but I don't know what to do with someone that's unconscious."

His face was pale and his eyes were big as he spoke. He was afraid that I was hurt, how cute! I just shook my head and took his hands in mine. "I'm okay, I was just daydreaming I guess. Have you ever seen something that seems so real but you know that it has to be a dream?"

He grinned. "If you keep talking like that the town's going to think you're the one that's insane instead of me. Is that what you want?"

I just smiled back and dropped one of his hands so he could keep taking us towards our mystery date. "If you're on board then let's do it."

The only thing I couldn't seem to shake was the fact that I actually _was _allergic to chamomile tea…

* * *

**Things are starting to come together for Alice but she still thinks she's insane. Reviews get chapters out faster :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_I got a review so this chapter's up. This story is now officially 'M' rated, just a warning. _

_Alice's outfit in Jefferson's first flashback is on my polyvore account if you want to go check it out._

* * *

I saw Alice's face and knew that she'd had a flashback of before the spell. The way she looked at me told me that it was one of the two of us. I couldn't figure out which one but it couldn't be one of the naughtier ones because she didn't blush. And believe me; her flashback would've been very blush worthy.

* * *

_I was working on another hat in my studio when she walked in in that little bitty outfit. I don't even know where she got it in Wonderland but I was too aroused to ask her any questions. She always had a way of shocking me with her cleverness._

_The outfit was a corset that made her boobs push up and her waist looked small but curvy. Her long, creamy legs looked miles long in the heels that encased her feet. The outfit had a little pair of panties that matched and made her butt look impossibly round, my hands wanted to cup it so much that it was physically paining me not to._

"_You look absolutely delectable, Alice. I can't wait to sample you," I crooned as I stood and stalked towards her. "What's got you so naughty?"_

"_It's you, Mr. Hatter. I just need you to make me feel like a woman. Can you do that for me, Mr. Hatter?" she asked, sticking her bottom lip out to me. She sounded so innocent but looked so bad, it was driving me mad._

_I felt my pants tighten at her tone. She wanted to play and who was I to deny her? I grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against me. I used her blonde curls to pull her head back and attack her neck. I knew exactly where her sweet spot was and I was going to take full advantage of it._

_She was groaning in her little high pitch and I felt her trying to jump into my arms. I grabbed her hips and helped her jump to wrap her legs around my waist. I realized a second too late how stupid that was when she started grinding on me. She wanted to be in control and I couldn't have that, I was way too dominant. _

"_Alice, you've got to stop if you want me to make you feel like a woman," I whispered against her ear, running my hand up her side and cupping her breast._

_She whimpered and threw her head back. I walked over to my desk and sat her on it, opening her legs wide. I leaned in and kissed her right as my fingers found her spot over her panties. I rubbed in rhythm to my tongue against hers._

_She had her legs open as far as they would go when I pushed her panties to the side and slipped one lone finger inside of her. She bit my bottom lip as I started pushing it in and out with her riding it in sync…_

* * *

Needless to say that was one of the best nights of my life. She made me fall in love with her again and again without even trying. It had to be a gift to do it as easily as she did. It was almost criminal, really…

"Jefferson, what's wrong? Did I do something to make you mad? You haven't said a word since we sat down," her timid voice asked, touching my hand.

The slide of her skin against mine had me nearly exploding. I needed her close to me again but I had no clue how to do it. "Yes, I'm quite content."

That answer seemed to please her because she pulled her hand back across the table and looked at her menu. She was chewing absentmindedly on her bottom lip and I couldn't get the feeling of those teeth scraping over my skin out of my mind.

Thankfully she stopped and took a sip of her hot chocolate. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the liquid seep into her before opening her eyes to look at me. "Thank you for bringing me here. It's the most fabulous café I've ever been to. How haven't I ever found it before? I thought Storybrooke was so small that if you blinked you missed it."

"You've got to look at things with your mind open sometimes. You miss almost everything if you don't let your mind wander," I said, taking her hand in mine across the table and setting it next to the wall.

"That's a very recluse way to look at things," she giggled, scrunching up her nose and making my heart pound in my chest.

"I couldn't think any way else if I tried," I said, winking at her in what I hope was an attractive way. When she giggled I added, "You're really adorable, did you know that?"

Her cheeks turned pink and she looked down at the table instead of up at me. "You're just saying that. I've never been much to look at."

"You're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen in my entire life. You're flawless," I added, stroking her knuckles with my thumb.

"Thank you, that's a very nice thing to say but you don't know me. How can you say that I'm flawless?" she asked, placing her menu on the table and fixating her sapphires intensely on me.

"I know you better than you think, Alice," I said mysteriously right as the waitress walked up. "Hello, we'll have two cups of tea. But make sure it's not chamomile, Alice is deathly allergic."

I heard a tiny gasp escape her lips as she heard me ordering. Once the lady walked away she harshly whispered, "How'd you know that? Harrison's the only one that knows about that because my tongue swelled up to the size of a-"

"-toad once when you drank the tea. Yes, I know very well," I said, hoping she'd remember something, anything about her past with me.

She pulled her hand out of my grip and her smile fell from her lips. "You're scaring me. How do you know these things about me? You know how much I adore hot chocolate and that I'm allergic to chamomile tea. These aren't just things that you can guess by seeing me. And you call me Alice, no one does that but it seems so familiar that I can almost grasp it but then it flies out of my reach."

"Like I said, you have to keep your mind open and let it wander to see things that you wouldn't normally see," I said, making sure to keep my distance from her so I didn't scare her any more than I already had.

She just nodded but I knew I'd messed up our date. I'd freaked her out by telling her things that I should've kept in my mind. She probably thought I was a stalker now.

"You can leave if you like. I can tell that I've freaked you out," I said, bridging my fingers on the table without looking at her. "Just stay on the sidewalk and stay to your left, you'll be in the center of town in five minutes tops."

"I don't want to leave, there's something about you that intrigues me. Granted, you may be a serial killer and I'm your next target, but that's a risk I'm willing to take," she grinned, making her dimples pop out and sending me back into memories.

* * *

_I was sewing the rim of a hat while Alice lay on her stomach on the floor. She had a pad of paper in front of her and she was drawing something. I kept an almost constant watch on her out of the corner of my eye, she was just so beautiful._

"_What are you staring at?" I asked when I caught her looking back down for the millionth time. _

"_Nothing at all, you just make your hat. Not all of us are Mad Hatters, only getting entertainment out of that. I'm drawing," she said._

"_Oh yeah? And what are you drawing?" I asked, placing my needle on the table and walking over to her. I looked at her sketch pad and smiled, "You're drawing me?"_

"_Yes, I couldn't think of anything better to draw. You're kind of beautiful," she said, dimples popping out as she laughed. "Go back to your seat and make your hats, Mr. Hatter."_

* * *

"You're thinking about something and I want to know what it is. Care to share?" Alice asked, jarring me out of my stupor.

I took her hands in mine again and simply said, "Don't worry your pretty little mind over the things I think of. You just drink your tea and think of me while you do it."

* * *

_As you can see, reviews bring chapters sooner. _


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't have smooth sailing for too long. There's drama-rama in this chapter. **

* * *

Allison's Point of View:

After our date ended Jefferson walked me to my door. I slid my hand out of the bend of his arm and stood in front of him. He had a sly grin on his lips as his gaze flipped from my eyes down to my mouth and back again. He was trying to figure out if he could kiss me or not. Well I guess I should break the bad news to him now.

"I don't kiss on the first date. It's sort of one of my rules," I said, biting my bottom lip and looking down at my toes. "I'm sorry but I really did enjoy myself today. It was much unexpected, no offense."

He just smiled and kissed my cheek. He pulled back before saying, "I had an amazing evening as well and I hope we can do it again soon. Goodnight, Alice my dear."

He turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness with the flip of his coattails. I leaned back against the door with a sigh before slipping inside and locking it behind me. "Harrison, are you here? I'm back from my date!"

I heard footsteps upstairs that started hopping down them to meet up with me. He was already in his pajamas with his ridiculous night hat on his head. "Was it as fabulous as your smile is making me think or is it simply a convincing façade?"

I rolled my eyes before running up the stairs to put on my pajamas as well. Once I was dressed I ran back downstairs and sat on the couch with my legs crossed. Harrison sat in front of me and looked at me anxiously, waiting for me to spill my guts to him.

"It was so amazing, Harrison! Jefferson is so sweet and mysterious, but I adore it. He took me to this little café that had the best hot chocolate that I'd ever tasted," I said, tilting my head in a dreamy fashion. "He was even okay with the fact that I don't kiss on the first date."

"He sounds too perfect, he's got to have some flaws," Harrison said, twitching his nose. "Have you ever seen him without that scarf he's got?"

"You're being crazy. It's just a scarf and I've only seen him three times so I couldn't really tell you," I said, tugging on one of my curls. "Why wouldn't he take it off?"

"Maybe he's a vampire and he wears the scarf to cover his bite marks," Harrison said, holding up his hands in claws, pulling his lips back so it looking like he had fangs, and pouncing on me. "Oh Alice, I'm absolutely raving _mad _about you!"

I huffed before pushing him off of me. "Get off of me you crazy bugger! I haven't a thing to worry about when it comes to Jefferson. He's not ever going to hurt me even if he does make me a tad uneasy sometimes."

Harrison raised an eyebrow before sitting back against the couch. "What are you talking about? Did he threaten you or touch you without permission? I may have the intimidation factor of a rabbit but I'll fight him if I have to."

"It's not that he's threatened me or anything it's just that he knows things about me that he shouldn't. Like he knows about my allergy to chamomile tea, the only people who know about that are you, me, and Dr. Whale. And I really doubt any of us told him," I said.

"That's weird," he agreed. Then he grinned and he said, "Maybe he's stalking you. Didn't you hear about him stalking that little girl with a telescope in his house? Nothing was proven but I'd still check that out, I don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded before yawning and standing up, stretching my entire body. "It's been a long day; I think I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight Harrison."

I lay down to go to sleep and the minute I fell into unconsciousness I started dreaming.

* * *

_I was lying in the middle of a room with, what had to be, a million hats strewn around. I stood up and popped my back a couple of times before searching for Jefferson. I saw that he'd fallen asleep on his desk again and I started to laugh._

_I walked over to him and stood behind, bending over to whisper in his ear. "Wake up, Mr. Hatter. This isn't the time to be sleeping. There is so much to be done in such little time."_

_He stirred slightly before raising his head and pulling me into his lap. "I was dreaming of you but you've woken me up so I guess I have to act it out in reality."_

_He started kissing my neck and marking me as his own. A sudden pounding on the door sent me sprawling to the floor as I hid under the desk. I saw feet under through the gap between the floor and the bottom of the desk. They looked like executioner boots._

"_Jefferson, you have over stayed your welcome in Wonderland. The Queen wishes your company at once and will not take no for an answer," he ruffed out, taking Jefferson's hands in his and pulling him across the room. When he saw me he added, "I am sure that the Queen will love that you have housed a miscreant, come with us too."_

_I got up and followed, sliding my hand into Jefferson's. I needed him to be close to me because I didn't know if we'd be coming back together. We walked into the Queen's castle and I tried to not gape at how extravagant it was._

"_Jefferson, you've overstayed your welcome in Wonderland. And you've broken my rules, you had a guest without my permission," the Queen said, her face covered by a red veil. Then she said words that made my skin crawl and my heart shatter, "Off with his head!"_

_The man who came to get us forced our hands apart and pushed Jefferson over to a guillotine that was sitting in the corner. I couldn't help but let out a scream, "Jefferson!"_

"_Shut up unless you want to be next," the Queen simpered. "No do as I say men, drop the blade."_

_Jefferson locked eyes with me and shouted, "I love you so much, Alice." Before the blade dropped and everything went blank._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat and the sheets tangled around my body. I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to pull myself together. It was just a dream, an incredibly realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless. I felt tears wet my face as I started sobbing hysterically, I'd just met this man and he'd already made a huge imprint on my life.

The door slammed open and Harrison ran in with his glasses crookedly perched on his nose. He sat in front of me and pulled me onto his lap, rubbing my back and whispering soothing words to me.

I bet I didn't sleep ten full minutes after that dream but Harrison stayed in there with me. He slept, I could hear his snores, but I just couldn't get the look in Jefferson's eyes out of my mind. The pure love and adoration in their depths made my heart swell only to be crushed with the sound of the guillotine dropping.

I just shook my head and got up to get ready for my day. I got in the shower and washed away all of the sweat that had dried on me from last night. I let my hair dry into waves as I put on muted blue eye shadow that matched my teal dress.

Once I was dressed for the day I left a note for Harrison and walked to work. Archie and I had made a deal a few months back that if he were to lock up the shop that he needed to hide the key under the mat. I lifted it up and saw the glint of silver sitting there with a note under it.

_Everything went swimmingly. –Archie Hopper, Phd._

"Just like I thought, Archie Hopper," I muttered under my breath before unlocking the door and walking inside the shop.

I was in there for about an hour before the bell above the door rang. I walked out of the backroom to see one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen in my life standing in the middle of my shop. He had black hair and startling blue eyes that made my heart skip a couple of beats.

"Welcome to Alice's Wonderland, I'm Allison, how may I help you?" I asked breathily.

He smirked before walking up to me cockily. "Well, Miss Allison, I think you can help me by telling me what time you get off of work."

I'd worked here since I was fifteen and I'd gotten more dates this week here than I had the entire length of my employment here. Maybe this place was a blessing in disguise.

* * *

**Review-worthy?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know if I made this obvious or not, if the point of view isn't labeled it's Jefferson thinking. Just thought I should tell you that.**

**{I don't own the song _White Rabbit _by Jefferson Airplane. Just thought I'd throw that out there.}**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my lips. I was still as entranced by Alice as I was the first time I saw her. Last night had only made my love for her grow stronger; she was still the stubborn little thing that she'd been in Wonderland.

There was a knock on my door downstairs so I wrapped my scarf around my neck just in case it was Alice. I didn't want to explain the scar on my neck to her just yet. When I opened it I saw the Evil Queen standing there with her hands on her hips and scowl on her face.

"What do you think you're doing with that Allison girl? She's distracting you from your mission of killing Emma," she said, brushing her way past me and into my house. "She's already got you killed once, do you want it to happen a second time as well?"

"What are you blathering on about, mayor?" I asked, annoyed. "I've got plans today that can't be paused and I can't be late for."

"I could have your heart in my hands if I wanted it, Hatter! I've tricked you once and let you live, don't think I'll be as kind the next time," she hissed, grabbing me by the throat and pinning me against the wall.

"Oh my Queen, if you wanted me against a wall all you had to do was say it. I'm at your mercy, milady," I grinned, making her dig her nails into skin. I stared seeing stars so I told her what she wanted to hear, "I'm not getting distracted. I'm still trying to kill Emma; you've just got to give me time."

That seemed to please her because she relaxed her grip. "That's good; I would hate to take your daughter and your love from you. But remember, they're collateral damage in the big picture and I wouldn't mind ending them if you don't do as I wish."

I felt like she'd kicked me in the ribs. She was threatening to take my daughter and my Alice? That wasn't something she should play around with. I was done with her and how she treated me, I was going to get revenge on her if it was the last thing I did.

Allison's Point of View:

"Hello there, I'm Alexander Knave and I would love to take you out do dinner tonight. If you're single, I mean, I don't want to impose," he said, standing in front of me with his hands clasped behind his back.

"It's not an imposition at all, Mr. Knave. I get off at eight, how about you pick me up here at nine-fifteen?" I asked, twirling on of my waves around my finger.

"A girl that takes charge, I like that. I'll be here," he said, taking one of my hands in his and kissing the top of it. "I'll see you then, lovely."

He walked out of the store just as Jefferson was walking inside. He had a chipper smile on his lips and a maroon colored scarf around his neck. I couldn't help but wonder what my dream meant and if it had anything to deal with his obsession with scarves.

"Hello Alice, how's your morning been?" he asked, stopping at the counter and taking my hands in his. "You've thought of me often, have you?"

I rolled my eyes before taking my hands out of his grip. "Someone thinks rather highly of themselves, don't they?"

I walked into the back and grabbed the box of new things that had just come in. I packed them back into the front of the store and sat it on the counter. When I opened it I let out a surprised shriek: it was full of old vinyl records.

I absolutely adored old records; it was something that I'd picked up from my father. The way the static sounded underneath the words made it so haunting. I saw one that made my eyes light up and I placed it on the record player. I place the needle in a random groove and let the lyrics of Jefferson Airplane fill up the room.

"_And if you go chasing rabbits and you know you're going to fall. Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar has given you the call. To call Alice, when she was small."_

I was singing along under my breath as I turned around and saw Jefferson staring at me. He was looking so intently it was like he was looking through me to my soul. I couldn't help but shiver at the lust and hunger in his eyes.

"_When the men on the chessboard get up and tell you where to go. And you've had some kind of mushroom and you mind is moving low. Go ask Alice, I think she'll know."_

"You're never going to cease to amaze me, are you Alice?" he rasped sexily, moving closer to me. "You're too sexy for your own good."

He placed his hands on my hips and moved his lips closer to mine. The air around us as practically crackling with the sexual attraction that was happening between us. There was less than a centimeter between our lips when the bell above the door dinged and someone walked in. I pulled out of Jefferson's hold and turned to face the intruder. Thankfully, it was only Harrison.

"I'm just going to act like I didn't walk in on some soft-core porn," he said, covering his eyes. "Alice, you've got a doctor's appointment today at noon. I just thought I'd remind you of it."

I nodded feverishly as I tried to calm my breathing and my racing heart. I wasn't able to form words at the moment so I hoped that he understood. When I heard the bell over the door ring again I groaned before turning around to see Alexander was in here too now. Wonderful, my life you seemed to be getting even better.

"Allison, I thought I should tell you that we're going to a fancy place so you need to dress up for the occasion. Oh hi Jefferson, Harrison, how've you two been lately?" he asked, making polite conversation.

I saw Jefferson's eyes flit over to me and the hurt that filled them made my heart give a squeeze. I didn't even think about the effects this would have on him. I guess to him we were only dating each other, but he'd never told me that.

"Thank you, Alexander. I'll make sure I dress up and I'm here by nine-fifteen," I smiled, placing a hand on his back and pushing him towards the door. "I can't wait."

Before he could say anything I closed the door in his face and turned to face the others. Harrison had his eyebrows raised and Jefferson was looking at me so sadly my heart hurt. I was about to speak when Harrison said, "I'm going to go and do something that's less awkward. Bye now."

"I didn't think we were seeing other people. I guess I was wrong," Jefferson said after the door closed behind Harrison. "I thought we were monogamous but I guess that's not your style is it, _Allison_?"

That word sounded so cold and foreign coming out of his mouth. It was so weird for him to call me anything but Alice and now he was. I wanted him to love me and adore me again but I'd dug the grave I had to lay in it now.

"I'm going out to dinner with him tonight. I'm sorry," I whispered before turning around and gathering all of my things. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my doctor's appointment."

I walked out of the shop and down the streets as quickly as I could. I didn't really want to think about how awful I was being to Jefferson. Maybe I should just cancel my date tonight with Alexander, he wasn't that cute… Oh who am I kidding, Alexander is gorgeous. Then there's Jefferson who's so mysterious and sophisticated that it drives me crazy.

* * *

"Hello Allison, what's your problem today?" Dr. Whale asked walking into the room I'd been sitting in for a while now. "You're not sick are you?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I just need to get a refill on my birth control and get tested," I said, picking at my chipping nail polish. I saw his eyebrows rise and I quickly said, "Oh no, it's nothing like that. I get test every three months just in case, even if I'm not having sex. I figure it's better to be safe than sorry, right, Dr. Whale?"

He just nodded before turning around but I saw his cheeks turn red. I must have hit a nerve with him; it wasn't shocking seeing as he's slept his way through most of the female population over twenty. I think Emma Swan and I are the only ones who haven't fell victim to his…_charms_ so to speak.

A nurse walked in with a syringe in her hands so I shrugged off my jacket so she could take my blood. "Nurse, I have a question. Is it weird that I get tested when I'm not having sex? Dr. Whale looked at me like I was a freak when I said it. I'm sure he thinks I'm having sex with everything that moves."

"It's just him being sensitive because of all of the sex that he has. I'm sure no one thinks anything terrible of you, Allison. You're one of the sweetest girls I've ever met, but I'd watch myself around that Jefferson fellow. He's bad news for a girl like you," she said, taking the blood with her out of the room.

I just shook my head before putting my jacket back on. That was the second person to tell me that Jefferson and I shouldn't be together. I was starting to think that maybe I should rethink the whole canceling my date with Alexander thing.

* * *

**Uh-oh, is Alice actually listening to what other people are telling her about Jefferson? Is there trouble in Wonderland? Review and find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

_This is sooooooo late and I'm soooooooooo sorry. I've been studying for the PSAT and it kicked my ass. I hope you guys don't hate me too much. _

_The line in the middle of the story is a signal that it switches to Jefferson's point of view. Just a heads up._

* * *

Alice's Point of View:

I was placing my earring in my ear when the alarm on my phone went of signaling that I really needed to leave now. I tightened the belt around me waist and grabbed my purse and jacket before heading out of the house. I shouted that I was leaving to Harrison before walking down the sidewalk to the shop.

I walked up to it and saw Jefferson leaning against the wall with a cigarette hanging loosely out of his mouth. I couldn't help but feel my lady parts tingle at how sexy he looked; I shook my head and hid in an alley when Alexander walked up as well.

"What are you doing here, Hatter? I thought the Queen did away from you," Alexander said. "It's not like you're useful to her anyway."

"I'd rather be worthless than a knave who is so far shoved up the Red Queen's ass that he'd feel it if she sneezed. If you want to kill me, do it; don't play around with Alice. She's not worth it, I swear. She's just a simple minded little girl that I'm using to make everyone remember," Jefferson sneered, his lips twisting up into a smirk.

I felt my heart completely shatter in my chest, all the pieces felt like shards of glass cutting me open. I wasn't anything to him, just a pawn for him to play with. He made me feel special but it was all a lie, I hated him more than anything.

Just as I was about to walk up to him and give him a piece of my mind Alexander started talking. "It's not like she's anything to me either. She's cute and I bet she's a fun romp but that's it. I'm doing a favor for the Queen."

I walked out of the alley and said, "I wasn't anything to either of you but a play thing. You're both assholes and I don't want a damn thing to do with you."

I ran down the sidewalk with tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard one of my heels snap under me and I cursed under my breath before slipping it off. I took them both in my hands and ignore the chill running up my legs as my bare feet hit the icy cement.

"Alice, please stop running and let me explain!" I heard Jefferson shout behind me but I ignored him and ran faster.

Soon enough my house was in view, I got to the door and realized it was locked. I dug through my purse for my key and started fumbling with it to open the door. I was too slow and I felt Jefferson place a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to face him and I saw him flinch at my teary face. "Just leave me alone, please." My voice cracked through the entire statement and I looked down, defeated.

"Please don't cry, Alice. I'll explain everything if you'll let me in," he whispered, taking my cheeks in his hands and tilting my face up so I had to look him in the eyes.

"I don't trust you anymore, Jefferson, I'm sorry," I said, pushing open the door and walking inside.

The moment I shut the door, I slid down it and dissolved into a pile of tears. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked back and forth as I sobbed. Harrison picked me up and packed me up to my room where he lay with me as I completely shattered in his arms.

* * *

I couldn't believe that I had the bad luck of Alice hearing me downright lie to the knave the Queen had sent. I couldn't let him know how in love with Alice I was and how I wasn't going to follow Regina's orders with her.

I showed up at _Alice in Wonderland _the next morning hoping to meet up with Alice but Harrison seemed to be the only one working. "What do you want, Jefferson? Alice isn't here and you're not going to talk to her again. You're both done now, you shattered her and you don't get a second chance after that."

"I know that I have to right to talk to her after what I said but I am so sorry. There are things that she doesn't realize about Storybrooke and I was trying to keep her safe," I said, grasping at straws to make him understand me. "Things that very few people even know about much less know how to protect themselves from it."

"If you're talking about the fact of we're all from fairytales and old children's stories, I already know about that. I'm the white rabbit and you're the Mad Hatter while my Allison is the lovely Alice," he sneered, staring holes into me. "The asshat that asked her out is one of the Red Queen's Knaves and Regina is the Evil Queen who put us all under this curse."

I felt my mouth fall open when I registered what he said. "How long have you known about this? Does Alice know?"

"No, she has her moments when she thinks about it but she hasn't put the pieces together just yet," Harrison said, pushing his nose further up his nose. "You need to leave her alone now, Hatter."

"I can't leave her alone, the Evil Queen wants her dead and I'm the only thing keeping her alive," I said, rubbing my temples in frustration.

"Why would you confront the Knave when you knew that Allison was supposed to meet up with him? That was so stupid!" he shouted, pushing my shoulder.

"I didn't realize what time it was, I just wanted to give him a piece of my mind. I wouldn't want to hurt her ever," I said, tugging a hand helplessly through my hair. "Just please let me talk to her. I'm pretty sure I can break the curse on her if you'll let me try."

"How do you think you're going to do that? You don't seriously think that the true love's kiss thing is going to work here, do you?" he asked, snickering at me like I was a child. "That's a load of bullshit and you know it. It didn't work for anyone, even Snow White and Prince Charming and they're the like Storybrooke royalty."

"I know it didn't but maybe it's different when one of the people knows about the curse. You have to let me try, I need her," I begged, hysterical tears pricking my eyes.

He looked at me with the same expression that you'd give the random gunk you find on the bottom of your shoe. He was completely disgusted with me. I couldn't figure out what to say so I just turned on my heel and stomped out of the shop.

I wasn't going to let that damn rabbit keep me from talking to Alice. I was going to figure this out and get everything back to the way it was supposed to be even if it killed me. At first it was for Grace and then it was for Alice but now it's for me. I need both of them and the only way for me to get them is to beat this curse.

Game on, Queenie.

* * *

_Is this review worthy?_


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the last chapter, my lovelies. I want to thank each and every one of you that have reviewed this story. You're all beautiful, creative, and perfect beings and I loved all of you so much._

_I realized I didn't give you guys many lemons so that's basically what this chapter is. It's not graphic, it's pretty much just fluffy smut. Yeah, I liked how it turned out and I hope you do too._

* * *

Allison's Point of View:

I was laying on the couch watching sappy, chick flicks and shoving ice cream down my throat. I hadn't felt this bad about myself in a long time. I didn't want to admit it but I'd fallen in love with Jefferson faster than I wanted. I'd promised myself that I'd never fall in love because I saw how painful it was but I guess that was a lie. Now I was facing the consequences of my actions.

I heard the door open and assumed it was Harrison so I just tugged my sweater tighter around me. I looked up and saw that it wasn't him, it was Jefferson. I put the ice cream on the table and sat up with my legs crossed.

"It's impolite to just walk into someone's home uninvited," I said, trying to ignore the pounding in my throat. "I don't really want to talk to you right now."

He squatted in front of me and took my hands in his. "I know you don't but I really want to talk to you. You're going to think I'm completely crazy when I show you this, but I'm tired of lying to you."

He then unbuttoned his vest and unwrapped his scarf from his neck. There was a puckered, pink line all the way around it but I couldn't figure out what it was from. I stared at it and reached my hand up to trace over it, trying to place why it looked so familiar.

"You were there when it happened, Alice. I know you remember something; I can see it in your eyes. Just push through the fog and remember," he urged, staring at me with wild eyes. He placed his hand over mine as I traced the scar. "I need you to remember more than anything, Alice."

There was something hazy in my head but when his hands suddenly rubbed up and down my thighs it started to fade. I saw Jefferson and me laying on something with me bouncing on top of him. I saw his hand rubbing up and down my thighs like he was right now and I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Oh my God, Jefferson! Have we had sex and I forgot about it?" I asked, biting my bottom lip and placing my hands on his wrists.  
"I should remember something as big as that."

He looked up at me hopefully before taking my cheeks in his hands. When his lips touched mine everything became clearer. He was the Mad Hatter and I was Alice, Harrison was the White Rabbit and Alexander was the Red Queen's Knave. Oh my God, I was so blind before.

I pulled Jefferson on top of me as I lay backwards on the couch. I wrapped my legs together around his waist and tangled my fingers in his hair. He pulled away from me and looked down at me with so much love that I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I love you so much, Hatter. I can't believe I forgot about loving you this much," I whimpered, pulling his lips back down to mine.

I felt his hands pushing up my sweater and I arched up so he could throw it onto the floor. He kissed his way from my neck down to the line of my leggings. He looked up at me with fire in his eyes as he tugged my leggings down my legs.

"Hatter, please, I need you so much!" I shrieked, tugging on his hair as I tried to keep myself from screaming in frustration.

He smiled seductively before licking me over my panties. I couldn't hold in my scream this time as I arched my back and pressed my head against the cushions of the couch. I pushed his face against me and he went to work teasing me through the silk material. I was moaning and groaning so much I knew I sounded pathetic but I couldn't help it.

He pulled away from me long enough to look up and pull off my panties. I bit my bottom lip and held his gaze even as he delved back into me. I knew he wanted me to keep eye contact with him so I fought the urge to throw my head back again and close my eyes. I was gnawing my lip into a mess but it was the only thing keeping me from falling to pieces.

"Jefferson, I'm falling apart. I need you up here with me," I whimpered, tugging the hand he'd laid on my stomach. "Please come up here and fill me up."

He pulled back enough to look at me completely. "I've never been able to tell you no, Alice, and I don't think I can now."

I pushed his vest off onto the floor before attacking the buttons of his shirt. There were so many of them I got frustrated and just pulled it over his head. He smiled and pushed his lips against mine, sliding his tongue into my mouth and charting it out. This was the first time we'd kissed in twenty eight years and I missed this man's mouth something awful.

He forced me to arch my back so he could unclasp my bra and he kissed the skin of my shoulder as he pulled it off. I had missed this so much that it was like a physical pain to have it back now. I wanted more than what he was giving me and I wasn't going to wait to get it.

I pushed him underneath me and undid his pants, pushing them down to his ankles. He slapped up to meet me and I gave him a few tugs before sliding down onto him. I saw stars when he bottomed out inside of me and I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from crying at how amazing he felt.

"Alice, look at me. I need you to look at me," he said, his hands rubbing over my hips anxiously. "Please, love."

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and looking down at him. He was gazing at me, and I felt his hand slid up my side to cup my jaw in his hand. He pulled my face down to his and kissed me again. We didn't stay like that for long because I couldn't handle him being still inside of me anymore. I started bouncing slowly, using his chest for leverage as he gripped my hips tight enough to leave bruises. He groaned before pushing himself into a sitting position and gripping the back of my knees, pushing up deeper into me.

I felt him shuffling his feet but I was too lost in pleasure to care what he was doing. Suddenly I was flat on my back with him holding my legs up on his shoulders. I couldn't hold in my shriek at how deep he was inside of me. I felt completely whole with him there, and that was something I hadn't felt in so long. I welcomed him with open arms and an open heart.

Suddenly he started going faster, completely pounding me into the sofa. I slid my hand under his arm and gripped his shoulder blade tightly, digging my nails into it. I could feel myself tightening around him quickly, I was too turned on to last very much longer. I needed to scream as loud as I could but his mouth had mine at its mercy.

I started to orgasm around him so I pulled my mouth away from his and let out a shout of his name. He growled before slipping his hand down to where we were joined and rubbed his finger over my bundle. I screamed again and felt tears falling down my cheeks as I clenched down harder on him. It was all too much but not enough at the same time, I could feel myself completely coming apart around him. This was the closest I'd felt to home in a long time.

He groaned and moved his hands from my knees to grip my hips tightly in his hands as he climaxed inside of me. He collapsed on top of me as he breathed harshly. I was trying to catch my breath but sobs overtook me and I held onto him as tightly as I could. Eventually he came to and rolled over, sprawling me onto his chest. He whispered soothing words to me as I sobbed quietly against him.

"I'm so happy that I have you back, Alice. I missed you so," he whispered into my hair as he ran his hand up and down my spine. "I love you to the moon and back."

I just grinned and snuggled up to him with my forehead pressed against his neck. "I love you so much, Jefferson. I can't believe I forgot you, I didn't think that was possible."

"There's nothing to talk about now, love. You're back in my arms and that's what's important," he said, kissing my forehead. "For now anyway, then we'll find Grace and become a family. I can't wait for you to meet her."

I made a contented noise before falling asleep against his chest. I loved this man more than life itself and now I remembered him. My life starts now.

* * *

_Like I said earlier, thank you so much for all of your support. _


End file.
